Lost Memories
by Better then Bella
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by the Volturi and changed. She falls in love with another vampire, in the Volturi! Who is it? and what happens when Edward shows up? Who will she choose, present or past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: if I owned Twilight I wouldn't be writing fan fiction I'd be writing the real thing.**

**Aro's Pov**

Finally that Edward left. I was beginning to wonder if we'd ever get a change to talk to Bella. The whole coven had a lot of nerve going against the Volturri. I am truly curious about what her power is. It's quite exciting for me because I haven't kidnapped a human since 1921.

"Bella, how are you. Still human I see. Tisk, Tisk." I came out of her closet to see her frozen in fear. I just watched her, waiting to see if she would say something but there she stayed, frozen. The only hint that she was still alive was the very fast beating of her heart. "Bella, you may want to slow that heart of your don't forget that we do eat humans and your making it exceedingly difficult" After I said that she seemed to break out of her trance.

"Well, aren't y-you going to k-k-kill me for not becoming a v-vampire?"

"Of course not that would be a waste of talent. Now back to business we don't want the Cullen's to come and fight us and I'm sure you don't either. So you have two days to convince Edward that you don't love him and you want to leave him."

"But I can't, he won't believe me I'm a terrible liar."

"Bella" I said in my fake surprised voice, "are you trying to tell me that if Edwards life were on the line you couldn't convince him otherwise. Because if you don't, he will die and it will be all your fault, Bella. Well, that's all, we'll be going"

"Wait" she said in a low whisper that only a vampire could hear. I turned back to look at her.

"Yes?"

"What about Alice"

"Oh, she'll be fine to if you lie" what a silly question to ask. Ah, well she is human it is to be expected.

"No, what I mean is how is Alice not seeing this." Oh, I take that back. This human is smart for her kind.

"Well, Anna over here can create illusions in peoples mind so she is putting the illusion that you are to be changed after graduation by your Edward. She is only seeing you, Edward, and Charlie. Now, we really do have to go he's going to be hear soon"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own twilight or any of its characters or anything recognizable.

**BPOV**

The next few days were the worst of my life. I barely acknowledged his presents. He tried everything to make me come out of my sad slump. He tried jokes, he tried being serious, he apologized for everything, he was romantic, he had everyone in his family talk to me. (Yes even Rosalie) Everything he did just made me sadder and sadder. I wanted to break down and cry, but I knew I couldn't. I had to stay strong. I could never give up my hope. If I didn't believe that somehow I would escape from the Volturri and find Edward again, then I new I would never be able to pull this off. I knew that anything could happen. The Volturri could kill me while changing me, or it could be thousands of years before I saw him again. But the worst situation would be he would move on, and I would be all alone.He told me that he would always love me. But would he love me after I did this to him. I hoped that it wouldn't be as bad as the last time he left me. I especially hoped I didn't do that to him.

The day came when I had to say good-bye. I savored everything, his voice, his touch, his eyes, the way I felt in his arms, absolutely everything. It was lunch time and all I did was stare at him wide eyed. He sighed, "Bella, you need to eat" I shoved the food down my throat without even blinking. I couldn't tell what I was eating.

He sighed again and stared back at me. If I didn't know better I would have thought he had giving up but I knew that this would only last for about ten minutes, before he would think of something. Just thinking of leaving him brought tears to my eyes. But I fought them back viciously. I didn't know how I was going to do or what I was going to say. I closed my eyes. I couldn't do this. I couldn't act to save my life. But maybe if I tried hard enough I could act to save Edwards life.

"Edward I was wondering if you could stop by my house so we could talk."

"Sure Bella anything you want."

Just as I knew it would, the day flew by. Before I knew it I was driving home. I didn't want to take a chance with the Volturri killing Edward. I walked up to my door and waited for Edward to arrive. That surprised me. He always beat me home. Maybe a part of him sensed what was about to happen. After about two minutes of me sitting on the pouch, he pulled up in his Volvo. I was hopping he would take longer. It just wasn't fair! Why couldn't the world just leave me to live a happy life with my Edward?!

I tried to rid myself of all emotion. So I thought back to the time Edward left me. Those four months when I was numb and emotionless, practically lifeless. I search my mind for everything his leaving had done to me, and tried to remember all the things I felt, thought, and said. After I achieved half numbness, I opened my eyes. There Edward was staring at me with a look of sadness. I tried with all my might to keep the numbness I had, and it took all my will not to burst out crying. I was losing both battles so I shut my eyes again.

I had to figure out a way to do this for Edwards's sake. Maybe anger would work. But I had to have enough anger. Were could I find such an extreme amount of anger? The Volturi. They were the ones who were putting me through all this pain, it was all their fault.

Soon after thinking of them my hands begin to shake and I knew I could face Edward. I opened my eyes again, gaining confidence by the second. I pretended that I was talking to Aro and all his guards. I made my voice and expression cold, and looked at Edward. He still had that same sad expression, but this time I was ready. I savagely pushed back all the feelings of sorrow and regret. After all, I wasn't talking to Edward, I was talking to Aro.

"Hello A-Edward we have something to talk about," I said forcefully. He flinched at the venom in my voice.

"I suspected this much," his voice had lost the happy musical tone. It was plagued with deep sorrow. He couldn't even look at me, and his head was hung. Which helped me keep my focus.

"I'm leaving you," I said icily. He looked up at me and then back down at the ground.

"Why," his voice barley more then a whisper. Once again I fought back the emotions that threatened to show the truth. I could feel my will dissolving so I made my tone a tad bit lighter in hopes that would be a good compromise with my emotions.

I sighed for dramatic effect. "Oh Edward isn't it obvious. You're a vampire you've KILLED people. You want to drink my blood." My voice sounded like I was pleading so I thought harder of Jane and the castle and the people's screams. "To put it shortly I'm human what I'm supposed to be and you, well you're a monster." After I said that and I saw that look of pain on his face, it made me feel like a monster.

I tried to convince myself that it was Aro's fault, but I knew it wasn't. These harsh words were coming from my mouth, not his. I was hurting my one true love. But I had to do it to save his life. I argued with myself back and forth till I realized this wasn't the time of place. I had all eternity to think about it after this. For once I was sad about the idea of being a vampire. Who wanted an eternity of sadness? I would be apart from my one true love. The person who completed me. I could feel the traitor tears coming and I tried to recover my anger. I focused on Aro I wished he would have just killed me when he had the chance.

"Remember when you first took me to your house." I asked. He nodded weekly. "You told me you expected me to go running and screaming. Well now I'm running I'm just not screaming." I took a look at him praying he would forgive me if I ever found him again. He looked like someone had just ripped out his heart and stomped on it. If he could cry I'm sure he would be right now. I lost the battle one tear slipped out and rolled silently down my cheek. He looked at me with hope in his eyes. This couldn't be a good sign. He didn't necessarily look excited more desperate. Something about his despair made me nervous about what he would say.

"Prove it."

"Excuse me," I definitely didn't expect that one. What was I supposed to prove, and how? He met my eyes with that look of desperation that made me long to tell him the truth, jump in his arms, and apologies for the pain I had caused him.

"Kiss me."

"Why would I kiss you?" My voiced still having a slightly sharp edge to it.

In my head though, was a complealy different story. It was all just a mix of emotions. I was confused as to why he would want a terrible monster like me to kiss him. I was excited because I hadn't kissed him in what seemed like forever. I was nervous as to what would happen when he kissed me. Would I let the information slip, would I be able to hold up my facade. And finally, and most likely, the most prominent emotion was depression because I knew that this could very well be my last kiss with Edward forever and I couldn't even really kiss him.

"Please, if you do I'll know that you really want me to leave and I won't ever bother you again. I understand why your leaving, I just want you to prove that you truly don't love me." For about the fiftieth time that night, I closed my eyes to keep my anger in check and to figure out a plan.

"Fine, but I do have some conditions. If I prove to you that I don't love you, you must leave Forks and promise to not to find me. When you find out I die, you must not come to the funeral. With my luck, I'll die at the hands of someone else. You must promise to not hurt them or look into why I died. Nor are you allowed to try to kill yourself. And last, but not least, you and your family are not allowed to look into my future. Tell Alice that if she has a vision of me she must not tell you and she is also not allowed to act on it. For instance, if she sees me get hit by a bus, she is not allowed to try and come save me. And she is not allowed to tell you. So if she blocks you, don't pry. Do you accept all of these terms Edward?"

"I do," gosh it sounded like he was on trial, and he even had the same look of pure desperation. I took a deep breath and imagined not just the Volturri, but Victoria and James, and everything that had even made me the tiniest bit angry to me. I walked over to him with my eyes locked on him, struggling not to be dazzled. When I was close to his face, I made sure not to breathe through my nose. Sometimes, even his very scent dazzled me, and I couldn't let that happen now. I gave him one last look before lightly kissing him on the cheek and walking away. I turned and gave him one last look, "Goodbye Edward." I gave him one last glance before walking into my house. In that one glance I captured his stunned face. I tried to remember that instead of the looks of pure agony I had witnessed when I told him I was leaving.

I walked slowly to my room in case he was still listing. I burst into my room not able to contain my tears any longer. I ran to my window to make sure the Volvo was gone, it was. Then I jumped in my bed as the tears poured out of me. I don't know how long I was sitting there, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours. I didn't care, time meant nothing without Edward.

After a while I heard my door open. I tried to wipe my tears away and put on a happy expression thinking it was Charlie. "Ah, Isabella, what a stunning performance and here I thought, well Edward thought, that you were a terrible actress."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything in this story so basically I own nothing not even a cool disclaimer. **

I looked up at Aro. As soon as I did I felt numbness enclose my whole body. It started in my heart then spread through the rest of my helpless body. I could almost feel it pounding through my blood stream, and within seconds I was as enthusiastic as a steamed vegetable.

I wasn't mad like I thought I would be, I was just empty. I felt like a shell of a person. This was just like the last time he was gone from me. I distantly heard Aro trying to speak to me. It didn't really register in my brain though. My thoughts were on a picture of Edward. Not a picture of him smiling his crocked smile, no this picture was one of Edward when I told him I was leaving him. I felt my hands shake a little bit. Edwards face revealed so much pain and hurt, and I was the one who did this to him, I was the one who made him feel all this pain. Edward always said he was a monster, but suddenly I felt like the real monster, any one who did that to Edward was defiantly one.

I felt a pair of cold arms lift me up and throw me on their owners back. I couldn't help thinking it was Edward. I opened my eyes, silently praying that this was all just a bad dream. I looked down to see a vampire that I remembered um …Mark…no…Marcus. Marcus that was it. Wait, why were Aro and Marcus here? I thought the Volturi leaders never left the castle.

"Why are you here?" my voice was strange, it almost sounded robotic.

"Because, the one rule vampires have is to not let humans find out about us, and the Cullen told you, but instead of killing you, we decided to change you into a vampire." His voice was quiet, and his voice sounded a bit robotic, like mine. He failed to answer my question though.

"No your part of the Volturri, Edward said you never leave Italy." It hurt more then I could have ever imagined saying his name. The picture of him from before came back to my mind. My heart felt like it got stabbed.

I physically winced. But when Marcus stared speaking again, I was able to recover my numbness before I started bawling. "Because." I would have asked again but I was too tired. It had been a long day. A long, painful, miserable day. All this emotion had worn me out. I closed my eyes and drifted of to dreamland. I was treated with a dream of the future.

"_How could you do that to me Bella?"_

"_I'm sorry Edward the Volturri made me. I wanted to stay with you, really I did. I still was to be with you that's why I escaped, Edward I love you, I always have. I left so the Volturri wouldn't kill you and your family." I started crying. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. _

"_Well, I've already moved on, I was wrong, I never really loved you. Now I'm married to Jessica Stanly and she wanted to be changed, so now we live together. I'm sorry goodbye." I got one last look before he slammed the door in my face."_

I woke up screaming. I sat up and tucked my knees up to my chest and tightly wrapped my arms around them. Where was I? Were was was Edward? Then it all came back to me. Flooding my brain and breaking my heart. I remembered me leaving him. I felt the tears flood my eyes and I let then rush down my face without really caring. My body shook with pain and I let out a mournful sob.

"Shh, it's okay just stop crying. Please stop crying." I felt cold arms wrap around me. This time I didn't fall for it, I knew it wasn't Edward, but I still decided to pretend. I put my head on the mystery vampire's shoulder. He hugged me and patted my back muttering, telling me it was okay. But he was wrong it wasn't okay. It was just the opposite, everything was meaningless without Edward. It felt good to cry, instead of bottling up my emotion and keeping in all the pain. After a while, my sobbing turned into dry hiccups. I didn't know how long I had been crying, but it felt like ages.

I stared at my surroundings. I was in a beautifully decorated bedroom. From what I could see it had a pretty big sized bathroom too. I was sitting on a wooden canopy bed. The poles were carved making a gorgeous pattern. The sheets were silky turquoise color with a strip of brown at the very bottom that matched the walls exactly, and the carpet was a tan color that looked incredibly soft. There was a giant window which was accompanied by a window seat. There was also a whole bunch of candles and pictures of flowers that decorated the walls. Just looking at it made me feel more calm.

There was something that wasn't making me feel so calm though. One of the leaders of the Volturri, sitting on the bed, looking concerned. It was Marcus again. "You, out, now." My voice was still a bit shaky from the emotional rollercoaster.

"No" he said, narrowing his eyes. Normally I would have argued but I just couldn't, all that crying had really worn me out. I just realized Marcus was the vampire comforting me last night.

"Hm, what makes you think you have the right to be in the same room as me and watch me cry when you're the one who inflicted all this pain in the first place."

"I'm here because frankly I own this place and you're just some human."

"Well, I wouldn't be here if you would have left me alone. I'll gladly leave any time." If looks could kill. I would have gone through one painful death.

Then something snapped and the evil look left his eyes. "Kay, you can go now," he didn't respond, he just stared at me with a look of blankness. "Fine" So what if he stayed, I was super tired. Which was weird, because I had just taken a nap. I blamed it on the emotions again plus, what else did I have to look forward to? Also, this would probably the last amount of sleep I will ever get. I prayed that I didn't dream, because I knew it would be bad, and I didn't want my last dream to be upsetting.

It didn't take me long to get back to sleep, anger really had taken a lot out of me. Having someone stare didn't really bother me, I just pretended it was Edward. Again. This was probably going to become a habit.

I woke up feeling like I hadn't slept really well. I blinked a couple of times trying to remember were I was and such. I felt a pang of anguish when I remembered how my last day was spent. This time I tried to fight back the tears that came to my eyes, remembering what happened last time. I fought valiantly but one tear slid down my face. I didn't really feel like moving to wipe it away, I didn't even feel like moving for that matter. I tried not to think about Edward, and let the numbness envelop me.

"Is crying going to become a common theme with you?" His voice sounded incredibly bored. I'd forgotten about how angry he made me.

"Is you being a jerk going to become a common theme to?" I got up out of bed and stretched. I started walking towards the bathroom.

"Were do you think your going?" Okay, I was in a really bad state right now, and this jerk just couldn't give me ten minutes alone to wallow in self pity.

"I'm going to the bathroom if that's okay. Now will you please leave me alone?"

"Hurry up because you have to eat, have test runs, and then," he paused and took a deep breath, "you'll be bitten." I gulped. Sure, I wanted to be a vampire, when I was with Edward. Eternity meant nothing without Edward by my side. I would spend eternity as a shell of a person, well, vampire. I knew vampires lost memory, but I would always remember Edward. How funny it seemed that a few days ago changing was one of my biggest dreams, now it was my worst nightmare. I walked out of the bathroom to finally find Marcus gone, and a change of clothes, and a very appetizing looking omelet.

I put on the clothes and ate the omelet and almost immediately after I was done Marcus showed up. Somehow, I wasn't surprised. He led me through the seemingly endless tunnels. We finally stopped and entered a completely white room, which through me off because we had been walking through dark tunnels for a long time. A human walked up to me timidly. I was hooked up and they tested my health and strength. I was exhausted by the time they were through. I was allowe

d to rest while Marcus went to talk to the human about my test results. I saw the human flinch when Marcus came over. They were taking to long so I decided to take a nap. I was tired after all those tests plus, if I slept, then I wouldn't have to really on the numbness and nervousness. I woke up in the room I was before.

"Bella?" the tone was questioning and I struggled to remember who it was. I was disappointed when I figured it out.

"What" my tone was rough.

"Are you ready to be changed." I took a deep breath.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**I'm not one to ask for things but it would be nice to get some reviews. I don't know if I like this story very much. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight (no duh)**

**Oh and a special thanks to my friend (Fattylumpkins) who took time out of her life to edit my pathetic story. Love ya Sami! PS...look her up and review her story(ies) she really needs the inspiration to finish them! **

"_What" my tone was rough. _

"_Are you ready to be changed?" I took a deep breath. _

"_As ready as I'll ever be." _

I closed my eyes, expecting him to bite me. I couldn't help but think of how wrong this was. He wasn't supposed to bite me, it was supposed to be Edward. Didn't they know Edward was going to change me? Right after our wedding. The wedding, that because of them I probably would never get. I would never get to walk down the isle with Charlie. I would never see Edward's face beaming in anticipation as I stepped closer and closer to our fate, probably killing Edward with my even slower human pace. It would be the perfect wedding. Alice was to be my bridesmaid and, of course, she would go way over the top, but it would look like it belonged in some fancy wedding magazine. I pictured everyone's smiling faces. I realized that I didn't just miss Edward and what should have been, but I also missed all the Cullens. Heck, I even missed Rosalie.

My bad luck was so unfair, I was truly happy for once and they just snatched it all away as if I didn't matter. I started to then grasp that they didn't care at all. To them, I wasn't anything but food. They didn't care that I would be miserable, as long as they got what they wanted. It made me sick to think that soon I would be one of them. No, I promised myself silently, I may be the same species as them, but I would never, ever, be like them. Just because my heart will stop beating doesn't mean that I will be heartless. Speaking of heartless, shouldn't they have bitten me by now?

I snapped open my eyes trying to figure out what other kind of torture they would inflict on me. I saw Marcus holding a bottle out to me expecting me to take it on my own. For a moment I did consider taking it, after all, what did anything matter without Edward? Something in the pit of my stomach, though, made me choose to not willingly take it. I was sure if they really wanted me to take it, I wouldn't have a choice. After all, how much fight can you put up against someone who's hundreds of times stronger and faster than you. I settled for my best death glare, which I sent to Marcus. He glared right back at me. I studied his eyes, they were so red.

How many people did he kill to get his eyes that red? How many people's mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers, friends, bosses, coworkers, and good people did he kill, just so he could feel full. What was so wrong with animals? Just because something tasted better doesn't mean its right. I could already tell it would take a lot of my will power to stay away from humans, with so many around me in this building, but I would find a way. I just couldn't become a murderer like them. Marcus must have seen some of the disgust in my eyes, because he broke our gaze.

"You know, you don't really have a choice, you have to drink it. I just thought I would try being nice." I had planned on just glaring at him, but finally I just snapped and broke out of my numbness trance. It was if all my anger came out at once and I couldn't control it.

"NICE?! NICE?!" I screeched, my voice only getting louder and more furious. "How dare you? You call yourself nice. You KILL innocent people just so you can feel full. Your killing me, do you understand that. Not just physically, but emotionally. Do you know how much I love Edward? Did you know we were about to get married? You probably did because you're not nice. You're evil. No evil is to NICE of a word. You and the rest of them are all monsters. I hate you and I can't wait till I'll be just as fast and as strong as you because then you will be able to feel, how much I hate you!" When I was done my rapid heart beat was the only thing that reminded me I had a heart, because my emotions slowly slid back into my state of numbness.

For awhile the only sound was my accelerated breathing. I studied Marcus, trying to figure out what his next move would be. He seemed genuinely surprised at my outburst, and I didn't blame him even I was a bit surprised. When he noticed me studying him he covered his surprised emotions and again he seemed calm and bored. We sat there staring at each others emotionless faces, and who knows how long we would have stayed there, but then Aro walked in. When I looked at Aro he looked furious. I knew I should be scared, but really, what was the worst that they could do? Kill me. In my opinion I was already dead.

To most humans, and maybe even some vampires, he might look scary. He now looked more like a vampire then some over happy grandpa with some rare skin disease. He looked back and forth from Marcus to me. Still looking confused and angry he walked over to Marcus a questioning look. Marcus nodded and stuck his hand out. Wait, did Aro just ask permission to read Marcus mind. They didn't even seem to notice my quizzical expression, because they were to busy speaking faster than my still human ears could understand. Aro stopped to give me a studying glance then turned back to Marcus and gave him a stern glance and exited the room. I was beyond confused, what just happened? I couldn't figure it out so I just decided to reminisce about Edward before I was turned into a vampire myself and would probably loose some of my memories.

I didn't have long though because before I knew what was going on. There was liquid in my mouth and my jaw hurt quite a lot and I probably would have just spit it out if he wasn't clamping my mouth shut. My jaw hurt so bad I was pretty sure he had broken it if not completely pulverized the bone. He seemed shocked at the tears that were coming out of my eyes. He shouldn't be after all, I'm sure he'd seen enough of them in the circular room. That wasn't the most pressing matter though. What was this liquid going to do to me? Make me more apt to follow them? Right like that would ever happen, the only way they could ever get me to help them was if I completely lost my mind. Then it dawned on me. They wouldn't make me lose my mind, but they would make me lose my memory. I tried desperately to spit it out, but even if my jaw caused excruciating pain every time I tried to move it, but his grip on my jaw didn't even allow a centimeter of motion. I tried to plead with him with my eyes but he wasn't even looking at me. He also had plugged my noise so I couldn't possibly breathe. My body begged for oxygen, but I could give up the memories of Edward or I would turn out just like them. And in the off chance I would ever see him again, I wouldn't recognize him. This just made more tears come to me eyes and I started to feel dizzy, and I was feeling really lightheaded. I fought against everything, pleading with my body to resist the urge to take in oxygen. I saw black dots appear, and they only kept getting bigger and bigger until I couldn't see anything. I woke up with a burning feeling starting in my neck and spreading throughout my whole body. It felt different from when James bit me. Not less painful, just different.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later!!!

I woke up and looked around. Wait, were was I? More importantly, who was I?

**Merry Christmas!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters or anything in this story so basically I own nothing not even a cool disclaimer.**

* * *

_I woke up with a burning feeling starting in my neck and spreading throughout my whole body. It felt different from when James bit me. Not less painful, just different. _

3 days later

I woke up stunned. What just happened? Where was I? Who was I? I fought for remembrance. What was going on? Why couldn't I remember anything? My breathing started to increase to the point were I was hyperventilating. It was strange though, it was like I didn't need the air. What was wrong with me? I was so focused on me that I didn't notice another person in the room. He had black shoulder length hair. He was unnaturally white and had a papery like quality to his skin. But the thing that stuck out most to me was his vivid crimson eyes. The color was menacing but overall his eyes looked kind especially now because his whole face held a certain softness. I wanted to be afraid but he looked so kind and worried at the same time.

"Do you remember me" Some part of me thought I should. He had a beautiful voice. It was soothing and gentle.

"Y-yeah of course." He seemed to find this funny but he didn't laugh or even smile really but his eyes lit up. It made me wonder why he didn't smile but right now that was the least of my worries.

"Really, if you know me then what is my name?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought" I took a deep breath and looked straight into his eyes.

"Fine you're right I don't know who you are but I don't know who I am either and I would really appreciate some information." My voice was on the verge of begging.

"I don't know where to start."

"Start with you're name." it would be nice to put a name with this very different face.

"Marcus"

"Okay what's my name?"

"Isabella" came his blunt reply. I sighed this was going to take awhile with all his one word answers. After a couple hours I'd learned this:

My name is Isabella Marie Swan

I was 19 years old

I was in a place called Volturi with people called the Volturi

I was a vampire.

Yeah that's right, apparently I was a vampire. It didn't take long to convince me, because something told me he wasn't your average human. He also explained all about being a vampire. It was a lot to take in and he seemed to realize this because after telling me about hunting and the rules he gave me a week smile and walked away. I curled my knees up to my chest and just sat there pondering what I had just learned.

It felt like days but I was probably only there for a couple hours. Slowly I got to my feet. It felt good standing so I treated myself to a long luxurious stretch. It seemed like a good idea to walk around to see where ever I was. I tentatively opened the door to see a seemingly endless hallway that looked like it belonged in castle. I really didn't know where I was going but it just felt nice wandering aimlessly. Soon I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. She looked at me and smiled. It was nice to see such pure happiness coming from one person in this somewhat dreary situation.

"Hi, I'm Heidi." Unlike shaking my hand like I would expect she came and gave me a hug. I didn't mind though it felt nice.

"Hello, I'm Isabella." I could hear the shy uneasiness in my voice. She studied me for a few minutes then asked me if I would like to take a walk with her. I didn't have to think twice about saying yes. She smiled her beautiful smile again and hooked her arm in mine. As she walked (Well it was really more liked skipped) she told me what each of the rooms were used for. Soon though her cell phone went off. She answered and walked away. I stood and stared up at the intricately drawn ceiling. I was so lost in the perfection of it that I didn't even notice someone approaching me and I jumped at the feel of a hand on my shoulder. It was Marcus. I almost didn't recognize him because he had a smile on his face.

"Hello, Ms. Isabella" His tone was teasing.

"Hello, Mr. Marcus." I said making my voice match his. This made him smile even wider.

"May I accompany you to you're room."

"Why of course." His happiness was contagious. It was a bit awkward at first because neither of knew what to say. But soon the conversation was flowing easily. We talked about what Volturi was and what there purpose was. He told me of his brothers their powers and there wives. So of course my next question was "What about you're wife."

"I don't have one." His eyes seemed to sadden and I decided not to ask anymore about his love life. It was obvious he was hurt. An uncomfortable silence settled again and in order to revive our easy conversation I asked about the happiest thing I could currently think of, Heidi. He smiled again and said he didn't understand why she cost the Volturi so much money on clothes when the covered so very little. I laughed and before I knew it we ended up at my bedroom door. But before going inside though I noticed a door across from my bedroom.

"Marcus what is the room across from mine?" He looked uncomfortable and I couldn't understand why. He looked away and answered,

"It's my room." He looked into my eyes again as if waiting for anger or fear. I smiled and asked,

"Can I see it?"

"Only for a bit because we have to get to a meeting." For some unknown reason I was excited. Maybe it's because I hoped to find out more about these people with now who I reside. He opened the door gallantly and said "Lady's first."

The moment I stepped into the room I was speechless. The room reminded me of castle. The first thing I noticed was a huge window on the right side of the room. Also seemingly hundreds of paintings adorned the walls. The room had a soft golden color. I walked around slowly studding the objects around me. Soon I came to a picture of what looked like a younger Marcus and with him was a beautiful woman. She had long flowing black hair. She had a smile that looked like it could brighten a room. And she was adorned in what looked like robes a queen would wear in the 16 hundreds. I was in awe but when Marcus saw what I was looking at he quickly pulled away and told me we had to get to the meeting.

I was nervous, I didn't know what was going to happen. Sure I felt comfortable with Marcus and Heidi, but what about the others? What if they hated me? The walk didn't seem to take hardly anytime at all. Soon we arrived at a giant door. I gulped. My only thought was that I couldn't do this. I wasn't ready. Just as I thought it though the door swung open.

* * *

**I'm so so so so sorry this took so long. I apologize profusely and beg for you're forgiveness and thank you if you diddn't delete my story off you're alert list. A big thanks to **_**XxLuvAtFirstBitexX **_**for giving me the kick in the but to keep writing. Next Chapter we find out Bella's power I have a few ideas but I don't like them all that much so if you have and ideas sending them to me would be nice. Also a thanks to my bestest friend Sami (_Fattylumpkins_) who took time out of her life to edit. I'll try really hard to update sooner next time.**

**Better Than Bella **


End file.
